The disclosure relates to charge pumps, and in particular, to charge pumps having variable gain and variable frequency.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Charge pumps are often used to regulate voltages in electronic systems. Variations in the input voltage to the charge pump affect the efficiency of the charge pump and the systems driven by the charge pump. Various feedback systems of charge pumps have been proposed for detecting the output of the charge pump and controlling the charge pump.